


A Taste of Power

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: Tokiya is a popular dom on his own website, but after meeting Ranmaru (and later, Ren) he finds himself more permanent subs.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Jinguuji Ren/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Taste of Power

**Author's Note:**

> a third smut fic in a row  
> (and also my third sub/dom fic im sorry i just love bdsm)  
> it gets kind of angsty in a few parts, which it was not supposed to but that happened  
> also im sorry my titles are just getting dumber but im not creative
> 
> WARNINGS - double penetration, abuse, lots of kinks including spankings, dom toki, sub ranmaru, sub ren

Tokiya has been a dom on a camera site for quite a few years now. It started with only him, on an overall cam site- speaking to the viewers, “threatening” them with what he would do to them if they misbehaved and showing off his (at the time) mediocre collection to “strengthen” his point. Tokiya isn’t sure what it was about him, but it didn’t take him very long to actually reach an audience and raise his platform. The cam site turned into his _own_ website. He streamed three times a week and he no longer streamed alone. Subs filled out forms to try to be on his stream and if he chose them they would pay him for his time. Between the subs that he was now taking on and the donations that he was getting from the chat, he no longer even needed a day job. His small collection grew. His apartment turned into a three bedroom house with an entire room devoted to his “play-time”. 

Tokiya loved it. And when Tokiya took a break- he knew he wouldn’t be gone from it long. 

Tokiya’s break was because he had found a boyfriend. Ranmaru was a rough, disgruntled chef, working a night shift at a local cafe. During the night, there were no more than two workers there because the entire place tended to be dead, and that’s why Tokiya liked it. The night that Tokiya had met Ranmaru, whoever was supposed to be the waitress or waiter hadn’t shown up, leaving Ranmaru with all of the jobs that night- cooking, cleaning _and_ serving. 

Ranmaru, as Tokiya could see by the shoddy, quickly made nametag he seems to have been forced to wear, had stilled when he had seen Tokiya. 

Ranmaru was an attractive man. Part of his kitchen uniform included a bandana to keep his hair back and out of the food, but Tokiya could tell that it’s grey. He was wearing very minimal makeup, but his eyeliner highlighted his single pink eye- but that wasn’t what really got Tokiya’s attention. Ranmaru’s chef coat was ditched and left in the entry way of the kitchen, wearing only a short sleeved black shirt (not quite the waiter’s uniform, but closer than his coat), and his arms are inked up. Tokiya can’t tell what many of the designs are with how close the ink on his sleeves are. Tokiya notices that Ranmaru has small holes on his ears- likely earring holes. Tokiya notices that he seems to have three on one ear and two on the other- two lower and one cartilage, and then one lower and one cartilage. Tokiya wonders if he has more.

_”Oh, Jesus- you’re a streamer, aren’t you?”_

_Tokiya can’t tell what Ranmaru’s thoughts were on it, but he finds himself with an amused smile. “An awfully personal question from a waiter, no?”_

_Ranmaru scowls. Maybe it should be intimidating, or off putting, or maybe even irritating, but Tokiya didn’t feel any of that. He actually thought it was endearing. “You really the type that should be lecturin’ me on inappropriate topics?”_

_Tokiya does laugh at that. “A fair point, I guess.” Tokiya’s smile fades, somewhat. It isn’t **gone** , but it turns sly. He watches Ranmaru’s eyes narrow. Tokiya’s voice is smooth. Charming. “If you’re interested, I can always give you a personal tour of my setup.”_

_Ranmaru’s silence is entertaining to Tokiya, though he doesn’t know where it’s going to lead. Tokiya **did** have fanboys, but it’s clear that Ranmaru isn’t one of them. Tokiya’s offer could very well get him kicked out, or hit- but Ranmaru instead scowls again, this one less energetic than his first. “You gonna try something if I say yes?”_

_“Only if you ask nicely.”_

_“...I’ll be off in about two hours. Now, what d’ya want ‘t eat?”_

That night had actually been fun. Ranmaru wouldn’t admit that he was impressed with Tokiya’s collection, but it was clear that he was. They had ended up in the living room, speaking over a cup of black coffee for Ranmaru and tea for Tokiya, their conversation ranging from how they ended up in the jobs that they had to Ranmaru’s instruments and animals and Tokiya’s passion for drawing and the impressive library that he had in his free room. 

It had been a mention about how Ranmaru had to work that night and shouldn’t be staying up much longer that had managed to lead to them heading into Tokiya’s room for their first one night stand of many. It wasn’t kinky and Tokiya let Ranmaru top without so much as a word of fight. 

Tokiya hadn’t actually expected to get Ranmaru in his bed- Ranmaru was undeniably attractive, but Tokiya thought that he would take work. (And he’d learn that it _is_ going to take work to get further, but it’s work that he’s willing to put in.) Ranmaru hadn’t come over with the intention to sleep with Tokiya, but when Ranmaru had gotten up to head to the door, Tokiya had looked him in the eye, gave him a mischievous, sly smile and had said -

_”Surely you’re not going to leave without a goodnight kiss?”_

_Ranmaru had narrowed his eyes, but his answer came out faster than even he had expected it to. “Well if you’re keepin’ me longer y’may as well as give me a better reason than just a **kiss** , yeah?”_

It took a few months for them to actually start going steady. It had started as a friends with benefits type of deal, where Ranmaru would come over to hang out, they’d have normal conversation until it started getting late (or early, Tokiya supposed) and then they’d head into Tokiya’s bedroom where Tokiya would let Ranmaru fuck him and then spend the morning in his bed, leaving from Tokiya’s home to go to his work that night. 

Eventually, Ranmaru started leaving a few sets of clothes at Tokiya’s. A toothbrush. A spare bass. His records started showing up with Tokiya’s, so that when they didn’t feel like talking and just wanted to listen to music they could now start alternating whose music they play from Tokiya’s record player. 

Finally, Ranmaru moves in. That was around the point where they were official- unofficially. Ranmaru hadn’t said anything about them going steady, and Tokiya hadn’t either, but both of them knew. 

Tokiya hadn’t spoken much about his dom/sub life until he and Ranmaru were getting serious. 

It had been a night where Tokiya and Ranmaru were on the couch, talking, when Tokiya actually brought up what he had been thinking about for some time. 

_”’M reachin’ my limit.” Ranmaru admits. “My coworkers ‘r unreliable assholes, I’ve never seen the owners once since I was hired on ‘n I’m not gettin’ paid enough for my hours- ‘n I guess I can’t complain too much about that **now**...” Ranmaru’s voice slips into a grumble. “Even though I still think you should let me pay rent for livin’ ‘ere, datin’ ‘r not…” Tokiya has to resist a smile. It wasn’t that he thought it was **funny** , but it was nice, how hard Ranmaru fought Tokiya on trying to help out. Tokiya won’t accept it, however, because his house is paid off and he has far too much money saved, and Ranmaru had bills of his own (that he wouldn’t let Tokiay pay off for him). It was still a nice effort. “I think I’ve gotta search for a new job. I’m fuckin’ sick ‘a workin’ for them. ‘S just such a pain in the ass to find a late night food job- ‘n I don’t wanna redo this shit. I was hired as a **chef**. I don’t mind doin’ extra work, ‘n I don’t mind that bein’ a waiter helped me meet **you** , but I still shouldn’t need ‘t even leave the kitchen when it’s not in my job description.”_

_“Well… food would only be a small part of it…” Tokiya starts, meeting Ranmaru’s eyes. Ranmaru’s eyes narrow. “But **I** could offer you work.”_

_Ranmaru scoffs. “What’re you talkin’ about?”_

_“Be my sub.” Tokiya’s voice stays even and calm. “I mention cooking because I’d likely have you cook and clean around the house, too- not that you don’t already, I suppose, but it would also include streaming with me. Of… well, being my submissive. It would still give you income, because **my** money comes from my subscribers and viewers, and if you help me on streams, half of that income would be yours. ...It would be a bit more than just on camera, of course- I’d have you as my full time sub, should you be willing to accept. But you’d be cared for, you’d still be making money, and I’d like to believe that you’d enjoy it.”_

_“‘As this been yer plan for a while?” Ranmaru’s eyebrow raises. Tokiya’s smile is almost a bit sheepish, and Ranmaru sighs. “‘M not just gonna blindly agree, Toki. I trust you, babe, but this sounds like a big commitment that I don’t know much about.”_

_“It **is** a job.” Tokiya’s reminder is careful. “Which means that you can quit it at any time. If we start doing this and you decide that you’re unhappy with it, then I’m not going to force you to stay as my sub. And, of course, I always respect my subs. I respect boundaries, hard nos, and I’d never truly hurt them. And as my boyfriend, I’d be even more careful with you.”_

_“...So if I decide that I only wanna be your boyfriend, you’ll let me drop it?”_

_“Right away.” Tokiya promises. “And I won’t force a two week policy on you, either. I know you don’t like being financially taken care of, Ran, but should you accept and then decide that you can’t continue, I’ll take care of us until you can find yourself a job that you are happy with.” Tokiya leans in, brushing his lips against Ranmaru’s. His smile is teasing. “I hope you know that I’m not suggesting this because I’m just that desperate for a sub. Truthfully- I’m just that desperate to see **you** as my sub.” Tokiya’s chuckle is deep. “The thought of you down on your knees for me is almost enough to do me in right now.”_

_Ranmaru rolls his eyes. “I’ll think about it. I’ve got at least two weeks ‘t decide, yeah?”_

_Ranmaru presses his lips to Tokiya’s before either of them say anything more._

Tokiya had learned some time ago about _all_ of Ranmaru’s piercings and tattoos, but he’s always reminded of them when Ranmaru comes home on his last day of work and tells Tokiya that he’ll try being his full time sub. 

Tokiya’s initial rules for him were the requirement to always be naked, and to always wear a collar (that Tokiya may or may not have already picked out specifically for Ranmaru.). 

Ranmaru initially felt weird, and Tokiya could see it in his expression, but that was the easiest adjustment. But when Ranmaru never wore clothes, Tokiya was able to get even more familiar with his body. 

Now that Ranmaru didn’t work in a professional kitchen, he usually wore his piercings. Tokiya was right about the earrings, but Ranmaru had more on top of them. He had a small, metal ball piercing on his tongue and he had gotten his nipples pierced. The first time Tokiya had seen them he had grinned. 

Ranmaru had admitted that the earrings and tongue piercing weren’t spur of the minute decisions- he had gotten them to help his rocker appearance. The nipple piercings were gotten in secret when he was only sixteen and very few people had ever gotten to actually see them. Tokiya was quick to take advantage. 

Ranmaru’s tattoos went up both arms and then across his chest, stopping before his ribcage. The only other marked place on him was a larger piece on his calf- a black orchid in a glass, skull shaped vase. 

Tokiya had been fast to procure an apron- he didn’t think it was a good idea to have Ranmaru cook entirely naked (despite Ranmaru’s absolute certainty that he’d be just fine), and that was Ranmaru’s next rule. Cooking and cleaning required the usage of clothes or an apron. 

Training started before filming, too. 

Tokiya learned quickly that Ranmaru was a glutton for punishment. Ranmaru had an inability to keep his mouth shut in the best of times and the worst of times, and he had gotten quite a few punishments _the first day_. Tokiya had tried to be understanding- Tokiya had given Ranmaru a very clear warning for every rule he had broken, so when Ranmaru had proceeded to break them _again_ , Tokiya’s hand was forced. 

_”You’re awfully cheeky.” Tokiya sighs._

_“Makin’ your job easy wasn’t in my job description.” Ranmaru grins._

_“At least you seem to be having fun.” Tokiya can’t deny that he’s amused._

_“‘M not ready ‘t call uncle yet.”_

_“Good. Now open your mouth. I’m gagging you before you manage to get yourself another punishment before we’ve even finished the first.”_

The only rule Tokiya was very lenient on in the beginning was his name. 

_”I need you to be honest with me-” Tokiya tilts up Ranmaru’s head by the chin. He was ungagged and he had no blindfold, but he was fully bound. “I’ve told you to call me Daddy, Kitten. Are you having trouble remembering, or are you purposefully not using it?”_

_Ranmaru frowns. It takes him a second to answer. “I dunno that I’ve ever used the word **Daddy** in my life. ‘N I never actually watched yer streams- my roommate did ‘n I heard it sometimes. I’ve only ever known ya as Toki.”_

_“Thank you for your honesty.” Tokiya leans down, pressing a kiss to Ranmaru’s forehead. “I will have to train you out of it- I can’t have you slipping up on stream, but so long as you work with me, I won’t punish you for a slip up. And we still have some time before we start streaming, anyways. Let’s start simple- if you mess up, just say it again. I don’t mind needing to remind you. I know it’s still all new.”_

Ranmaru is slow in getting Tokiya’s master name- but he does. 

\--------------------------

It’s very shortly before Tokiya is ready to return to his streaming schedule that he gets reached out to by another dom. It’s an email, but he’s only one of the doms that are CC’d in it.

**I’m sure most of you have heard me talk about the ungrateful brat I brought in as a sub a while ago. He’s untrainable, he won’t stop fighting me and talking back and he’s not worth the time to train him or break him and I just want him off of my hands**

**Will one of you take him?**

The man had sent a picture of the sub in question- bound, gagged and blindfolded, but in the picture alone it’s clear that he’s defiant. But Tokiya thinks he may know why. 

The man is covered in small cuts, seemingly starting to heal but not yet there. He’s covered in bruises, clearly from tools (tools that Tokiya never tended to use. He’d paddle his subs, hell, he paddles Ranmaru- but he draws the lines at whips better used for torture than pleasure), and the picture of the man showed him in a _cage_. 

Tokiya doesn’t agree with cages, either. Not for subs that are willingly putting their safety in your hands. A cage reminds Tokiya more of a sex trafficking victim than a consenting adult that’s interesting in being a submissive. 

Maybe Tokiya wouldn’t have actually dwelled on it too long beyond his flash of disgust if the idiots replying hadn’t chosen to ‘reply to all’. 

They were all different, all written differently with different styles and words, but they all have the same base idea. 

_’We’ve heard how you’ve described him. He’s not worth the time. He’s not worth the effort. No one’s going to be able to train him.”_

Tokiya had brought it up to Ranmaru that night. 

_”Hear me out before you decide anything, Ran.” Ranmaru’s attention doesn’t fall off of Tokiya, but it changes. It becomes more serious. For as bratty of a sub as Ranmaru is, he’s far more receptive to Tokiya when Tokiya **isn’t** acting as his dom. “Some doms that I’ve had some contact with are… cruel. One in particular that I’m speaking about now. He’s trying to… give away a sub.” Tokiya scowls, his expression darkening. “Not that that should even be a thing- if you can’t work with your sub because they’re ‘uncontrollable’, you may just be doing something wrong as a dom.” Tokiya lets out a deep sigh. “Nevertheless- he’s asking for someone else to train this sub. He says that this sub is untrainable and he’s given up on trying to work with him. I’m highly led to believe from previous interactions and from the picture he sent of the sub that this sub is so unreasonable because he’s being treated poorly as a sub. ...I’d like to try to take him in. The dom has given him a bad reputation, and if he **wanted** to be a sub, this dom may have ruined his chances to ever be taken in again. I’m not asking for anything permanent- I **am** reputable. And if I can get him back to being happy as a sub, I’m positive that my word and instructions can get him to a dom that will keep him as a happy sub. But I won’t accept him in without asking you, because while you may be my sub- you’re my **boyfriend** and I won’t be inviting another man into our home without your express consent.”_

_Ranmaru rolls his eyes, but his own expression is dark and cautious, and Tokiya’s cautiously optimistic because the expression doesn’t seem to be at Tokiya. “Nice ‘a you.” There’s a sarcastic tone in his voice, but it drops to something more… suspicious, when he keeps talking. “...Y’said there was a picture?”_

_Tokiya pulls out his phone. Ranmaru scowls heavily when he sees it. When he sees the state the man is in. It’s hard to tell, because the man looks bruised, hurt, and his hair is wild, tussled and tangled, and he’s even a bit pale- but he could easily be very pretty. Tokiya feels certain that he would be, cleaned up and cared for. “I’d like to bring up, Ran, that how you act as a sub is the way some subs act. You’re often a pain in my ass and you’re stubborn as a mule- but you know what happens. If you’re cheeky with me, you get a punishment. The problem with the sub’s treatment in the picture is that… that isn’t… that isn’t a proper punishment, if he doesn’t enjoy it. I don’t punish you to hurt you. I don’t know that you should enjoy them as much as you **do** , but they’re not actually supposed to be unpleasant. ...They’re not supposed to be **painful**. I don’t know this sub, but I imagine that he’s as resistant as he is because he’s being **hurt**. And perhaps not in the way that he wants to be.”_

_Ranmaru sighs, finally handing the phone back to Tokiya. “I don’t want ‘im ‘ere forever, Toki, but if you’re bringin’ ‘im to help him find something better, I don’t mind.”_

Tokiya had reached out only an hour later to tell the dom that he would take in his “unruly” sub. 

The dom’s message back was basically, “Good riddance.” 

The sub, whose name is Ren, shows up immediately distrustful. 

Ranmaru had initially wanted to be Tokiya’s _boyfriend_ , when greeting Ren, but Tokiya had convinced him that it may set Ren more at ease to see another sub- especially a well-taken care of one like Ranmaru. 

_Tokiya’s smile is half-hearted, but still teasing. “If you **really** wanted to do some good, Kitten, you could **behave** when he gets here. At least for the first **night**.”_

Ranmaru was still standing protectively over Tokiya, even naked and collared. 

Ren had shown up in nothing but a very thin robe- it looked like the type you could find at a doctor’s office, and it makes Tokiya frown. Snow was predicted to fall tonight, and the poor man was _trembling_ from cold. Tokiya keeps his voice gentle, holding a collar in his hands. 

Ren’s expression is hard, and he seems to be trying to hold it that way. The dom had done nothing but drop him off. 

“Welcome Ren. For now, I’m going to be your master. My name is Tokiya, though I’d appreciate it if you’d call me Daddy. This-” Tokiya takes Ranmaru’s hand and lifts it. Ren’s eyes only very briefly flicker to Ranmaru. “Is Ran. My sub. He’s the only other sub I have in my home. In just a moment I’ll show you to where you’ll be staying- but for now, I do have a few rules that are going to apply tonight. I’d like you to wear this collar, and I do have a rule that subs aren’t to wear clothes in my home. I know it’s freezing outside- I’m more than happy to grab you a blanket before I force you to undress. If that’s not enough to warm you, you’re free to take a shower, once I’ve left you to settle in.”

Ren doesn’t speak. Normally, no response would be a punishment, but Tokiya isn’t going to punish him just yet. 

Tokiya’s comfortable punishing Ranmaru because Ranmaru knows what to expect. Hell, Ranmaru often enjoys the punishments and that’s what Tokiya wants. Tokiya’s assumption is that Ren hasn’t had the type of punishments that he’d want to go through again- so Tokiya is going to hold off on them. 

Ranmaru is doing his best to try to show to Ren that he’s not afraid of Tokiya, but he can’t help but to hover over Tokiya. Tokiya has no reason to believe that Ren is violent, but he has no reason to believe that he isn’t, either. 

Tokiya heads to the couch to take a heavy fleece blanket off of the back of it. Tokiya often gets cold, especially this time of year, so he hopes that this blanket will help Ren. 

Tokiya sets the collar on top of the folded blanket and then he offers both of them to Ren. 

“If you’d like to get in the collar and undress in your room, that’s fine- but I’d appreciate if you were wearing the collar and no more than the blanket the next time that I see you.”

Ren stares, but he slowly takes the blanket pile. 

“Follow me.” 

Ranmaru keeps himself in between Tokiya and Ren, and he takes his place besides Tokiya when Tokiya opens the door to the guest room. He couldn’t remove the entire library, but he had taken some of his favorite books out of the room already. Everything else about the room was a guest room- it had a large bed and an attached, full bathroom. 

“My only rule for you in this room is that I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t lock this main door. I’ll knock before I enter, and I don’t mind if you’d like to _close_ the door- but I’d just like if you’d keep it open. I’ll come get you for dinner in a few hours, but for now, feel free to take that time to get used to your new room. I’ll speak more about what we’ll be doing after we eat. Eating and sleeping _are_ on a tight schedule. I don’t allow Ran to skip meals or stay up all night, and that’s going to apply to you, too.” 

Ren is desperately trying to hide his surprise at the room that he’s offered, and it makes Tokiya feel terrible. He was hoping that the cage wasn’t Ren’s _living quarters_ , but now he’s starting to wonder. 

Tokiya’s voice softens some when he speaks again. “I’ll have you know that I treat my subs as humans, Ren. I won’t be touching you at all until we establish what you like, what you don’t like, and what you absolutely don’t want me to do. You’ll be given a safe word and symbol and I’ll never continue on once you’ve pulled them. I can only imagine how you’ve been treated so far, but I hope you give me a chance to right some of the wrongs that you’ve been put through. As a dom in the BDSM lifestyle, it sickens me to see someone who enjoys it mistreated the way that I believe you have been.”

This time, Ren nods. It’s more of a response, and Tokiya takes it. Ren enters the room. Ren does close it when Tokiya walks away from it. 

Ren doesn’t seem thrilled to come out for dinner but he listens to Tokiya and silently walks with him to the table. Tokiya keeps to his word and he doesn’t start speaking about Ren’s situation until they’ve finished their food. 

Tokiya crosses his hands on the table, keeping his expression calm. “Ren- tell me. Do you _want_ to be a sub?”

Ren frowns at the question, but Tokiya gives him time to get his thoughts straight. When Ren speaks, his voice is deep, but a bit quiet and hoarse. Tokiya wonders when the last time he had spoken was. “...I’m under contract.”

“Not anymore you aren’t. If you’ve lost your interest in subbing- I’m sorry. But I won’t ask you to continue with something you’re no longer comfortable with.”

Ren watches Tokiya for a long few seconds before his eyes drop to his plate. Tokiya’s rules with eating were the same for Ren as they were for Ranmaru. Tokiya served plates with the amount of food he’d _like_ them to eat, to ensure that they’re getting what they need and that they’re healthy, but they’re free to get more after if they’re still hungry. There were exceptions, of course- if they felt sick, or if it were food that they didn’t like, though the latter mostly applies to Ren. When Tokiya learns what Ren does and doesn’t like, it will influence what is and isn’t served. Ranmaru hasn’t taken or done the dishes yet because Tokiya wanted to speak to Ren and he understands that Ranmaru doesn’t want Tokiya alone with Ren for now. “Then that depends. If you’re going to treat me in the same way I’ve _been_ treated… I don’t want to sub.”

“I wouldn’t.” Tokiya’s voice is firm. “Ran has been my sub for some time now- I care about how he views himself as a sub. How he views the act. I won’t do anything that he doesn’t like or isn’t comfortable with, and if Ran decides that he no longer wants to sub, it ends immediately. I respect him- and as his dom, it’s my duty to ensure that he’s safe and happy. And for as long as you are my sub, the same would go for you. You have hard nos, you have safe words, and you’re never going to be treated any less than a human, because you _aren’t_ any lesser. I have no right to treat you in a way you don’t want to be treated.”

Ren’s jaw tightens. “How much?”

Tokiya’s eyebrows furrow. “How much? What do you mean?”

“What are you going to be charging me for this?”

“Charging…? Oh, God, no.” Tokiya frowns. “You’re doing _me_ a service, by being my sub. You owe me nothing. Right now- you _really_ owe me nothing. As we continue, you can pay me back by doing your best as my sub. Everything is going to be taken care of for you, as long as you’re here with me. Food and shelter are a given, of course, but should you need anything, all you need to do is ask. And if you decide that you wouldn’t like to sub, you have a place here until you have what you need to resume your normal life.”

There’s another long pause. Ren’s question is bitter. “What happens after? Are you just going to train me and then give me back? Like a wild dog?”

Tokiya’s expression actually turns a bit disgusted. “Heavens no. There isn’t a price he could pay me or a threat he could make that would convince me to send you back- or to ever point him in the direction of _any_ sub again. I promise you, Ren, that if you’re willing to work with me, you’ll never be put in a position like that again. I’ll do everything I possibly can to get you in the hands of a dom that will treat you the way a dom should.”

This is the longest pause yet- and then Ren finally nods. “I’ll… try it.”

\-----------------------------

Tokiya learns, as they begin their training, the full extent of what Ren had gone through, though Tokiya had guessed quite a bit of it. Ren’s normal space had been the cage- a better fit for a large dog than any human, especially a six foot tall man. Feedings were more of a “reward”, Ren had missed out on quite a few meals for misbehaving. He had never had an established safe word and was never asked for his hard nos. Ren had explained that many of the tools were harsh and painful, and he often described the sessions as ‘beatings’. 

It had taken only two weeks before Ren had started opening up to Tokiya. With Ren’s previous dom, he had been very resistant- but when Ren started feeling more comfortable, Tokiya noticed that for every punishment Ren would get himself, Ranmaru would have already wound up with over five. 

There was something nice about having a sub that’s eager to please. It wasn’t that Ranmaru was _never_ eager to please Tokiya, but that certainly wasn’t Ranmaru’s go to method like it was Ren’s. 

Technically, at three months, Ren was easily well trained enough to begin searching for a new dom for him. 

_”Ran?” Tokiya’s voice is almost a bit nervous. Ren still mostly slept in the room Tokiya had set him up in, but after particularly rough sessions he would sometimes join Tokiya and Ranmaru in their room for aftercare. Ranmaru raises an eyebrow, but Tokiya thinks that Ranmaru may already know what Tokiya’s going to bring up. “This is… going to sound terrible. And of course, I’d have to speak to Ren, too, but I wanted to bring it up to you, first-”_

_“Y’want him ‘t stay?” Ranmaru’s eyebrow raises._

_Tokiya’s smile is sheepish. “I won’t have him stay if you don’t want him too, but…”_

_Ranmaru sighs, but it’s not a bad sound. “I like ‘im, too. So long as he doesn’t wanna leave, I don’t mind if he stays.”_

When Tokiya had brought it up to Ren, Ren was all for staying. He had admitted to Tokiya that he was glad that Tokiya wanted to keep him around. 

_”If I’m being honest-” Ren is speaking slowly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I wasn’t quite sure that I’d ever be interested in being a full time sub again. I was… using this as a sort of test run, I suppose. But **you** are why I’ve began enjoying subbing again. I think it’d be difficult to find a dom that’s quite on your level.”_

Tokiya had left Ren’s room that night with a smile. 

The next step forward had only been a month earlier. Tokiya and Ranmaru had gone through a very long discussion the night before, but the next night Ren had been in their bed. 

_”Ren?” Ren usually took the middle when they cuddled in aftercare. At first, it was usually Tokiya- but aftercare was both checking in and a reward for doing well, so when Tokiya learned that Ren liked being in the middle, he never had an issue giving Ren the spot. Tokiya had checked with Ranmaru, but it had been some time since Rnamaru had minded. Ren’s attention is gathered by Tokiya’s use of his name. Ranmaru was ‘Kitten’, but Ren had been dubbed ‘Baby.’ “What would you think about joining Ran and I’s relationship?”_

_Ren looks over to Ranmaru, but Ranmaru is giving Ren the same look as Tokiya is. Ren finds himself getting red. His eyes find the ceiling, and his voice is soft. “...Really? ...You mean it?”_

_“‘Course.” Ranmaru grunts. He and Tokiya were both holding Ren, but Ranmaru’s grip tightens. “We talked about it last night. Toki ‘n I ‘r both into you.”_

_“Nothing will change if you don’t want it to.” Tokiya reassures. “If you only want to be my sub and not our boyfriend, that’s fine.”_

_“I want it.” Ren admits. “To… be in your relationship.”_

_Tokiya smiles, pressing his cheek against Ren’s shoulder. “Good. ...But now…” Tokiya’s smile turns a bit sly. “I have one more rule.” Ranmaru glances over. He hadn’t heard this part, yet. “I don’t want you to wash your own hair anymore. I want to wash it, and I want to brush through it.” Ren can’t help his laugh, and Tokiya’s smile doesn’t die down, even under Ranmaru’s raised eyebrow. “You have very pretty hair.” Tokiya is speaking to Ren, but he’s answering Ranmaru’s look. “It isn’t that you don’t clean up well, of course- but I’d like to have a hand in it, is all.”_

_“Y’can just say y’wanna touch his hair.”_

_“And I also can just start off our session tomorrow with a punishment for you.”_

_Ranmaru rolls his eyes- but both men notice that Ren’s smile hasn’t faded._

Tokiya does learn that Ren enjoys crossdressing. It really did excite Tokiya, especially because Ranmaru didn’t like messing with it. 

Tokiya had assumed that it would be harder than it was to get Ranmaru to enjoy bottoming, but Ranmaru really didn’t mind it. Tokiya had made it enjoyable enough that bottoming had started coming easily to Ranmaru not very long into his sub training- but Ranmaru but his foot down on anything he thought of as too “feminine” and Tokiya never pushed him on it. 

Ren, however, really liked it. Ranmaru didn’t ask when their closet had started gaining more dresses and their drawer had started featuring more lingerie and stockings, but even Tokiya could tell that Ranmaru was _definitely_ affected when he got to see Ren dressed up. 

Ren got an extra added benefit, too- because while Ranmaru was still under the rule of no clothes, Ren was allowed to wear some of Ranmaru’s baggier sweatshirts. They were big enough on Ranmaru that they stopped about mid-thigh on Ren, but Tokiya thought Ren was adorable and he couldn’t deny that it was sexy, knowing that Ren wasn’t wearing anything beneath the sweatshirt. 

Ren and Ranmaru had also split responsibilities now. Ranmaru still usually cooked, but Ren now helped with cleaning, and he was on dish duty daily. 

Tokiya did have work to do on his stream on a daily basis, and he also often gave advice. He sometimes virtually trained subs- Ranmaru didn’t really like it when he went out to train them personally, but didn’t have a problem with him helping other people train their subs, so long as _they_ were the ones that were hands on. Tokiya didn’t mind. He was more than content with just having _Ranmaru_ as his sub. Now that he had Ren, too, it was even better. 

Tokiya’s work didn’t stop him from often trying to find things to do around the house. 

Ranmaru stops him a lot- stopping in his own cleaning to watch Tokiya with a raised eyebrow until Tokiya realizes and stops. 

_”Why are you looking at me like that?” Tokiya doesn’t want to admit it, but he’s sheepish and it’s obvious._

_“You just stopped workin’. Git.”_

_Tokiya huffs. “What if I’m here to make sure you’re cleaning right?”_

_“Then put down the rag ‘n watch.”_

_“Aren’t I making your job easier?”_

_“You’ve been on your computer fer…” Ranmaru glances to the clock. “Fuck… ‘s it been nine hours already?” Ranmaru’s eyes narrow. “Did you even eat? I don’t remember you eatin’ breakfast **or** comin’ out for lunch.”_

_Tokiya almost jumps when Ren speaks up. “Should I bring you something, Daddy?” Ren is frowning. He had been cleaning in the kitchen and Ranmaru had been in the dining room, just outside of it. “You do look pale.”_

_Tokiya sighs, but he gives Ren a half hearted smile. “I’m fine, baby. I’ll just eat at dinner.”_

_“Why ‘ve we got strict takin’ care ‘a ourselves rules ‘n you don’t?” Ranmaru accuses._

_“You both work a lot harder than I do.”_

_“Uh-huh.” Ranmaru’s voice is flat. “Go sit down.” When Tokiya narrows his eyes, Ranmaru meets the glare. “Don’t start it, Toki. Sit. ‘Less you want Ren ‘t get you somethin’ eat first.”_

_Tokiya sighs, but he makes his way to the living room. Ren doesn’t force food into Tokiya, but he does come out a moment later holding a cup of tea._

Tokiya often tried to help cleaning around the house. After all, before Ranmaru, he did his daily work _and_ his housework by himself- but Ranmaru doesn’t tend to let him get very far with it. Ren is less direct, but he often expresses worry over how hard Tokiya is working and Tokiya ends up giving in. 

Tokiya gives Ren some time of getting used to his duties, his new relationship and his new (proper) dom-sub life before he offers Ren a spot in his streams. 

Ren chooses to watch two sessions before he decides that he wants to actually be a part of them- though the first stream he joins in on is actually a punishment for Ranmaru. 

Ranmaru was usually cheeky when they slept together, and the stream before this one he had been on one. The allotted streaming time had ended before Tokiya could actually give him a punishment (and that night Ranmaru had definitely gotten a rougher fuck from Tokiya) but Ranmaru’s true punishment would be the highlight of today’s stream. 

After all- Ranmaru had misbehaved on camera. It was only fair to show the audience that Tokiya punished misbehavior, right?

Ranmaru starts the stream, completely bound. Tokiya tended to use silk, using it similarly to how you would rope for shibari, but Tokiya didn’t like marking Ranmaru. Most ropes used in shibari don’t mark skin, but Tokiya had tried both and Ranmaru had admitted that while he could handle both, the silk _was_ more comfortable. Although Tokiya thought Ranmaru looked better with the silk, anyways. 

Ranmaru’s entire torso was bound, his arms behind his back. He’s bent over a padded table and his legs are spread and tied to the table legs. Tokiya has chosen to leave out a gag, but Ranmaru is wearing a blindfold. 

Ranmaru was entirely naked, save for his collar, but Ren had a different “costume”. Ren was in a short, maroon colored cocktail dress and thigh high stockings. Ren had a skill with walking in heels, but Tokiya planned to have Ren underneath the table for most of this session and wasn’t going to make Ren wear them because of that. 

And, maybe Tokiya wanted a sight that only he and Ranmaru got to see, too. 

Tokiya’s set up was already in place before he had even started the camera. He knew that the chat was going off, and likely about Ren, but Tokiya’s streams were always pre-planned and he usually ignored the comments in favor of giving his attention to his subs. At the end of his streams he occasionally took the highest offer and did a private show where he would take requests- but he’s had quite a few that he’s refunded and ended early. Tokiya always prefaced the shows by letting the audience member know that he wouldn’t be abusing his sub for any amount of money and he’d end the stream if they tried. It wasn’t a bluff. 

Today, Tokiya has a paddle laid on the table next to Ranmaru, as well as a condom. Ranmaru had already been prepped. There are multiple cameras set around the room for multiple angles, and while Tokiya is sure that one or two of them may catch that Ranmaru’s definitely ready, Tokiya thinks that Ranmaru’s face and shoulders, red and flushed, and his shallow breathing was tell enough. Tokiya picks up the paddle. He doesn’t hit Ranmaru with it yet, only tapping his skin with it- but Ranmaru hadn’t even gotten to see Tokiya pull it out. 

Tokiya never paddled Ranmaru very hard- but sometimes he thinks that spanking Ranmaru may be more for him than for Ranmaru. Ranmaru had expressly told Tokiya that it wasn’t a no, but Tokiya is positive that he gets off on it more than Ranmaru does. 

“You were awfully mouthy last session, Kitten.” Tokiya is the only one standing. Ren is obediently kneeling besides the table. Tokiya finds himself with something that’s almost a smile on his face, but it’s a little bit… off. Maybe a _little_ bit sadistic… not that Tokiya would admit to that. 

What could he say? It was hot to get someone like Ranmaru all tied up and at his mercy. 

“How many should I give you? Five? Ten?” Ranmaru is quiet, and Tokiya lets out a low chuckle, his free hand running over Ranmaru’s ass. “Good boy. I’ll settle for ten.”

Tokiya doesn’t expressly tell Ranmaru that they’re going at his pace, but they are. After all, there was a reason Tokiya left Ranmaru ungagged. Normally in a punishment for back talk would result in gag, but Tokiya liked to be able to hear Ranmaru if he played around with anything that could involve pain- like spanking with a paddle. 

“Count for me, kitten.”

Ranmaru speaks through grit teeth after Tokiya’s first smack lands. “One.”

Tokiya runs his hand over the spot he’s just spanked. He could see how hard Ranmaru was. 

“Two.”

Tokiya’s hand returns to Ranmaru’s skin, the next hit landing in a different spot. 

“Three.”

Ranmaru was surprisingly obedient during punishments. 

“Four- fuck.” 

He was taking it with grace. The rest of his punishment was bordelining a reward, however-

“Five.”

Ranmaru groans when Tokiya’s hand runs over his ass this time. Normally, Tokiya might give him a longer break… but they were on camera. 

“Six.” 

Ranmaru’s head hangs. Tokiya isn’t saying it aloud, but his smacks are getting softer. 

“S-seven.” 

Tokiya knew that Ranmaru could take it. He’s taken more, actually- but this wasn’t all that they were doing. Normally if it were a spank heavy day Tokiya would stop after the spankings, at least long enough to cuddle and ice Ranmaru, but this was only the beginning of the session. 

“Eight.” 

Ranmaru is slack-jawed, no more grit teeth. He’s groaning his numbers. 

“Nine.”

Ren’s eyes are trained on Tokiya’s hand, only flickering to Ranmaru’s face when Tokiya spanks Ranmaru. Tokiya has been spending a good thirty seconds, rubbing the newly sore spots on Ranmaru’s ass. Tokiya has been alternating, but Ranmaru’s entire ass is red. It’s going to be raw for a good few hours, but he should be alright by tonight. Although Ranmaru always got off of chores on his punishment nights. 

It takes Ranmaru a few seconds after the final smack to speak. “Ten.”

“Good boy.” Tokiya purrs. His hand slides over Ranmaru’s ass, rubbing his lower back under the silk for a few seconds. “Baby, will you climb under the table for daddy?”

Ren listens to him immediately, choosing to stay on his hands and knees to crawl under the table. He’s facing Ranmaru’s hips, his back to the main camera- but Tokiya knows some of the cameras can still catch Ren’s face. Tokiya takes the condom to slip it on.

“Are you ready, kitten?”

Ranmaru stays quiet, but it’s the right answer. When Tokiya slides into Ranmaru, Ren leans forward and takes Ranmaru’s dick into his mouth. 

“Don’t stop until I tell you, baby.” Tokiya instructs Ren. Tokiya can see Ranmaru’s hands tighten into fists, his knuckles white as Tokiya begins to move, starting to thrust into Ranmaru. 

Ren has always been good at blowjobs. Tokiya had been on the receiving end of quite a few, and Ren was always energetic in them. Tokiya could tell that both Ren and Tokiya’s actions combined were already getting to Ranmaru- but the spankings must have, too, because Ranmaru ends up cumming earlier than even _Ranmaru_ had expected.

Tokiya’s voice sounds far more amused than scolding. “I don’t remember telling you that you can cum, kitten.” Tokiya’s next thrust lands even deeper, and Ren has listened to Tokiya’s instructions. His mouth is still on Ranmaru’s dick. Ranmaru is tensed, but even if he wanted to struggle away, there isn’t anywhere for him to go. 

Tokiya can see Ranmaru’s jaw tense. He can hear the shaky breath Ranmaru releases, and Tokiya wonders what’s about to happen. He wonders if Ranmaru is going to give him a smart ass comment. That’s Tokiya’s first guess. “‘M sorry, daddy.”

Tokiya couldn’t say that he wasn’t glad that he was wrong. 

Tokiya gives a hum and then bends over, kissing Ranmaru’s neck. “Mmm… good boy.” Tokiya’s hands brush along Ranmaru’s sides. “Your obedience makes both of our lives easier, kitten-” If Ranmaru could see Tokiya’s smile, he’d know where Tokiya was going with this. It’s certainly an _edged_ smile. “As your reward, feel free to cum as many times as you’d like.”

Ranmaru can’t manage to bite back his groan, but this noise only makes Tokiya laugh. Tokiya brushes Ranmaru’s bangs back and away from his face and then he leans back up. 

“Don’t worry, kitten. You’re only here until _I_ cum.”

Ranmaru’s head falls. 

If there was one thing Tokiya had, it was stamina. They could be there for a very long time if Tokiya wanted them to be. Tokiya begins really moving when he’s back in the proper position to do so. Ranmaru tries to stay quiet, but it only makes it a challenge for Tokiya- one that he wins. By Ranmaru’s third (dry) orgasm, Ranmaru can’t help his soft noises. 

Tokiya thinks they’re cute. Endearing. Ranmaru would consider them pitiful. 

It’s after Ranmaru’s fourth that Tokiya finally speeds up, chasing his own release. He could have held off longer, but Ranmaru was starting to whine and strain against the restraints and he was sure that Ren’s jaw was getting sore. When Tokiya finally goes over the edge he stays in Ranmaru for a moment, trying to quickly regain himself and catch his breath. 

“Alright, baby. You can stop.” Ren sits back, though he moves out from under the table to return kneeling at the side of it. Tokiya can see how red his mouth is around the edges. “Good job.” Tokiya compliments Ren, petting through his hair. He then turns his hand to rub over Ranmaru’s side. “And you, kitten, did very well in your punishment. You are forgiven.”

Ranmaru doesn’t respond. Tokiya isn’t sure if he _can_ right now. Tokiya pulls out, tucking himself back into his pants. He very rarely undressed for his sessions. Tokiya clicks a button on the remote in his pocket and it turns off the cameras, and subsequently the stream. When it’s off, Tokiya moves in front of Ranmaru, lifting his blindfold. 

Ranmaru wasn’t crying, but Tokiya could see unshed tears in his eyes. Tokiya brushes his thumb just under Ranmaru’s eye and then presses a kiss to the tip of Ranmaru’s nose. Tokiya kept all softness off camera, but he was very big on aftercare for both Ren and Ranmaru. Ranmaru’s eyes are a bit glazed over, and it takes a few long seconds for Ranmaru to focus on Tokiya’s face. Tokiya presses one last, soft kiss to Ranmaru’s lips. 

“You did very well.” Tokiya promises, brushing his nose to Ranmaru’s before pulling away, getting a displeased noise from Ranmaru. “Let me free your legs. We can get you to the bed and Ren can cuddle with you while I free you the rest of the way.”

Tokiya works quickly on undoing Ranmaru’s legs, though it still takes a few minutes. Ren heads in front of Ranmaru to keep his attention off of Tokiya while he waits. Ranmaru does try to get up when he realizes that his legs are free, but if it weren’t for Tokiya he’d definitely have fallen over.

Tokiya sighs, supporting Ren- but Ranmaru was larger than Tokiya was. “Ren, will you help me get him over to the bed?” 

Ren is fast to head to Ranmaru’s other side, propping him up to get him over to the bed. Ranmaru groans when Tokiya makes him lay on his stomach. 

“I know you’re sore, baby.” Tokiya runs his hand through Ranmaru’s hair. “But you’re going to feel better on your stomach than you’re going to on your back right now. Ren, do you want to get on the bed with him?”

Ren nods, but he curls up next to Ren, conscious enough to make sure that he isn’t getting in the way of Tokiya trying to free Ranmaru. Tokiya has to take a few seconds to run his hand through Ren’s hair, too. 

It was cute, watching them curled up together. Ranmaru wasn’t having an easy time getting closer, but that certainly wasn’t stopping him from trying. Finally Tokiya brings himself to start untying Ranmaru who reaches for Ren when his arms are finally free. Tokiya manages to untwist the silk and then begins to clean up. He starts by cleaning up Ranmaru (who already seems mostly asleep) and he positions an ice pack over Ranmaru’s _very_ red ass. Ranmaru lets out a grumble, but Tokiya only chuckles and works the blanket out from under them to put them beneath it. They didn’t often use this bed for anything but sex. Well, sex, and then this. Times when punishments got tiring and it was harder to proceed with aftercare in the bedroom. 

“I’d get you off now, baby, but I don’t think that’s an option.” Ranmaru really was wrapped around Ren. “So when Ranmaru’s recovered, I’ll be sure to finish what I started.”

“That’s okay, daddy.” Ren’s voice is soft. It usually is, in his sub persona. When he was _Ren_ , he was louder. He was charming, and he’d even tease Tokiya- but when he was a sub he was… obedient. Truthfully, Tokiya liked both of their sub personas. He liked how much Ranmaru fought him just as much as he liked how little Ren did. “Will you lay down with us?”

“In just a moment.” Tokiya promises. “I have a bit more cleaning up to do.”

Tokiya had thought that Ranmaru was already out, but Ranmaru grumbles at Tokiya’s answer. 

“It’s fine, kitten.” Tokiya sighs. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

That turns out to be a lie. When Tokiya finally gets around to getting into the bed, Ren has fallen asleep himself. Tokiya doesn’t leave the room- he’s going to climb back into the bed with them when they start to rouse, but for now he’s going to get some work done. 

It only lasts an hour. 

“Get yer ass over ‘ere, Tokiya.” Ranmaru grumbles. Tokiya hadn’t noticed him move, but he’s facing Tokiya. Tokiya starts, but he sighs. Ranmaru narrows his eyes, but he doesn’t need to. 

When Tokiya uses their actual names, they take him far more seriously- but that works the other way, too. He fights Ranmaru less when Ranmaru calls him by his name. Especially his _full_ name. There’s more room behind Ren, but Ranmaru shifts himself enough for Tokiya to get in the bed by Ranmaru, tucked under his arm. Ranmaru’s laying on both Ren and Tokiya, but it seems to content him. 

“Sleep.”

“I’m not tired.” Tokiya insists. “And I don’t take naps.”

“Ren doesn’t either, but he’s still asleep, ‘n he did less than you did.”

“I wouldn’t go that far.”

“You fucked me for at least twenty minutes. There’s no way you’re not exhausted.”

“I’ll try. But I doubt I’ll fall asleep.”

Ranmaru rolls his eyes, but when he closes them, Tokiya entertains him enough to close his own eyes. He really doesn’t mean to fall asleep. He really didn’t think that he would- but he does end up napping. If that’s what you could call it- he wakes up in the bed with Ranmaru, but Ren’s gone and it’s clearly evening. The curtains over Tokiya’s window were blackout, but it had been very bright that day, bright enough to see slivers under the curtains, so Tokiya knows that it is no longer day. Ranmaru is awake, but he seems content with just laying in bed with Tokiya. 

Tokiya sleepily reaches over Ranmaru, trying to feel around for Ren. 

“Ren?” Tokiya’s voice is groggy and no more than a mumble. 

“He’s up makin’ dinner.”

“I was supposed to do that. Did we sleep through lunch?”

“Yeah. Ren brought me in a bottle ‘a water, ‘n he left one fer you, too, but you were fuckin’ out ‘n we wanted ‘t let you sleep.”

“You should have eaten.” There’s no real scolding in Tokiya’s voice. 

“We’ll both eat dinner.” Ranmaru assures. Tokiya huffs and Ranmaru rolls his eyes. “Think we’re outta our sub-dom space for the rest ‘a tonight, Toki.” Before Ranmaru can say anything else, Ranmaru begins peppering kisses to Tokiya’s face.

Tokiya groans, but it shows both of them that Ranmaru has won. “Alright, alright.”

Tokiya and Ranmaru lay in bed, cuddled with each other, until Ren pops into the doorway. He’s changed out of the dress from earlier, wearing one of Ranmaru’s sweatshirts and an apron. He walks forward when he sees that they’re both awake, petting through Tokiya’s hair. “Food’s ready.”

\-----------------------------

“I want to try something new today.” Tokiya has a smile on that neither Ren or Ranmaru trust. They’re in the “streaming room”, but they aren’t streaming today. Tokiya just wants the room. It’s easier than taking toys or furniture back and forth between their own room, after all. 

Ren and Ranmaru are kneeling in front of him. It’s Tokiya’s preferred position for them, unless he states otherwise. 

A flash of nerves cross Tokiya’s face, as well as a hint of a blush as he considers how to continue with his plan, but it’s gone quickly. He can see Ren’s curiosity and he notices Ranmaru narrow his eyes. 

“I’m only going to have the both of you turn for now. I want you to face the bed.”

Tokiya actually preferred getting fucked. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy topping Ren _or_ Ranmaru… but the last time that he had taken it had been before Ranmaru agreed to be his sub and honestly? He was craving it. 

He had actually saw an idea on the internet…. It wasn’t something that he was sure he was going to be able to do, but he was going to try.

Ranmaru’s glare doesn’t lighten, but both of them turn. Neither man disobeys him by turning to look at him when he walks behind them and Tokiya is glad, because he’s actually getting undressed and finding a toy. 

He chooses a big one. He can’t help how red his face has gotten, so he has to stay behind them for a long moment as he tries to regain himself. 

Ranmaru’s eyebrows raise when he walks in front of them _naked_. Tokiya didn’t tend to get undressed completely when he fucked them in his dom persona. Especially not with a toy. 

Tokiya chooses to walk to the bed, choosing to lay on his back. It was going to be easier to get this right if he didn’t look at them- it wasn’t that he couldn’t be sexy as a dom, but this was a different kind of sexy that he was trying to hit and his usual confidence was failing him. 

“Kitten-” Tokiya turns his head. One hand is still holding the toy and the other is resting on his lower stomach. “Go get me a bottle.”

Ranmaru doesn’t fight Tokiya. He’s quick to get up and he’s quicker to select a bottle of lube, not paying all that much attention to what he’s grabbing beyond making sure that it will work before he’s over to the bed to hand it to Tokiya. 

“Good boy.” Tokiya hums. “Get back in place.”

Tokiya can see Ranmaru’s jaw flex, and he’s _much_ slower when he returns. 

_That_ certainly helped Tokiya’s confidence. 

Tokiya coats his fingers in lube. He doesn’t go slowly- he can tell it’s a bit at the irk of Ranmaru, because one of the first things that Tokiya had learned about Ranmaru was that he was _thorough_ when it came to prep. But when Tokiya hits three fingers inside of himself he notices that both Ren and Ranmaru’s eyes are focused on his hand. 

Tokiya doesn’t really work himself up with the prep, choosing to just open himself up enough for the toy. Ranmaru makes a grumbling noise when Tokiya grabs the toy again, and Tokiya raises an eyebrow, turning his head. Ranmaru’s eyes are now on Tokiya’s face. Ren’s are on Ranmaru’s. 

Tokiya isn’t quite breathless, but his breathing isn’t coming as easily as it had. “Do you have something to say, kitten?”

“Think you need ‘t prep more.” Ranmaru’s voice is a bit flat. “Daddy.” It was clearly an afterthought, but Tokiya lets it pass. 

“Oh?” Tokiya’s eyebrow raises. “The toy _is_ my prep.” Tokiya has to work on suppressing a smile at the very flat expression that covers Ranmaru’s face. “I’m not funny?” Ranmaru scowls, and this time Tokiya can’t fully keep his expression still, his lips curling up at the corner. “I’ll be fine.” Tokiya promises. “I’m not going to hurt myself, kitten.”

Tokiya notices Ren’s face become a bit uncertain. Tokiya sighs, his expression settling into something that’s now almost a frown. 

“What’s that face for, baby?”

“I think Ran is right.” Ren’s voice is soft. “It’s a big toy and _I’ve_ never seen you bottom before, Daddy.”

“‘S been a long time.”

Tokiya shakes his head. “I hear and appreciate your worry, baby, but I’m _fine_. Neither of you need to worry nearly as much as you are.” Tokiya meets Ranmaru’s newest glare by narrowing his own eyes, and then Tokiya’s eyes close as he gives a deeper sigh. “You’re about to try to give me an ultimatum, aren’t you?”

“There’s no try. Maybe you’re tellin’ the truth, but _I_ think you’re gonna hurt yourself. If you don’t go a ‘lil longer, I’m gonna stop you from tryin’ to use that toy.”

Tokiya groans, letting his head fall onto the bed. “I _am_ fine.” Tokiya means that, too, but he still sets down the unprepped toy and holds the bottle of lube out with his dirtied hand, towards Ren and Ranmaru. “If you really don’t believe me, come check yourself.”

Tokiya knows very well that he’s not going to convince Ranmaru, but truthfully, he had rushed through prep because his own fingers never really felt good. He could get pleasure from a toy, but the only time he’s ever found prep pleasurable has been when Ranmaru has prepped him. 

Ranmaru’s up quickly, and before Tokiya knows it, the bottle is gone from his hand. Ranmaru sets himself towards the bottom of the bed, between Tokiya’s spread legs. Ranmaru’s speed ends when he enters Tokiya with a finger. 

Ranmaru definitely goes longer than he needs to, but they can both see through him enough to know that Tokiya won’t stop Ranmaru because he’s enjoying it. 

Ranmaru’s eyes are dark when he finally pulls back his hand- though Tokiya can tell that Ren’s far more into it than he had been when Tokiya had prepped himself, too. Ranmaru smirks, meeting Tokiya’s eyes. Tokiya was definitely breathing heavily now. 

“Y’sure you don’t want me ‘t just take you?”

“Don’t push your luck, kitten.” Tokiya’s voice holds no bite. Ranmaru chuckles- but he does get up, leaving the bottle. 

“Doubt you’ll listen ‘t me, but I still think you could do with a smaller toy.” Ranmaru settles back down next to Ren. 

“I chose the toy I did for a reason.” That doesn’t seem to change Ranmaru’s opinion any, but Tokiya takes the toy and begins covering it with lube. It _is_ intimidatingly large- but if he couldn’t take this, he’d have to change his plans for later. 

Tokiya does take it slowly when he slides the toy into himself because it’s definitely a stretch. Tokiya thinks that this may be the largest thing he’s had in himself yet- he thinks this toy may even be new. He had a few toys that he kept to intimidate his viewers, rather than to actually use on his subs. Especially Ranmaru and Ren. When it’s fully inside of Tokiya, Tokiya has to still- though maybe not for as long as he could have. 

Tokiya had planned to use the toy completely alone, but he’s only a few minutes in when he realizes that he’s not in a good position to properly move the toy- he’s getting very faint hints of pleasure, but the feelings are fleeting and it’s leaving Tokiya dissatisfied. Tokiya could flip over to his back, but he’s not sure how much more luck he’s going to have. 

And maybe he really does want their hands on him. 

“Come here, baby.” Tokiya murmurs, letting his hand move away from the toy. Ren is fast to head over. 

“Yes, daddy?”

“Will you help me?” Tokiya looks at Ren, his eyes still lidded from his focus on inserting and moving the toy. 

Ren’s answer comes out so quickly it’s almost rushed. “Of course.” Tokiya wonders how much of it is because Ren wants to fuck Tokiya with the toy and how much of it is not wanting Tokiya to push himself with it. Tokiya is sure that there’s some of both. 

Ren sits himself on the end of the bed, his fingertips finding the base of the toy. 

“If you want to move… closer… you can, kitten.” Tokiya’s mind is everywhere as Ren begins to very slowly move the toy, trying to find for himself what Tokiya can handle. Ranmaru is quiet, but he does move closer. Tokiya can find it in himself to be proud that Ranmaru’s only looking. 

Tokiya’s glad to find that (for the most part) they’re listening to his orders, still. Even though he’s the one bottoming tonight. 

Ren takes some time before he gets _faster_ , but he’s steady throughout it. 

It gets to the point where Tokiya’s brain is buzzing, racing too quickly to actually think straight- not straight enough to stop Ren before he’s already about to cum, and Ren is definitely using it to his advantage, not stopping until Tokiya’s stomach is covered in his own cum. 

“Jesus…” Tokiya breathes out. He really hadn’t _planned_ to cum, but Ren looked so proud that it was hard to regret it. 

“Aftercare?” Ranmaru asks, his eyes searching Tokiya’s face. 

“Not yet. But… fuck… after that, I think I might need a second.” Tokiya lets his eyes close. “But leave the toy in, baby.” 

Ren’s hand leaves the toy. Tokiya doesn’t say anything when Ren cuddles up next to him. Tokiya opens his eyes when he hears Ranmaru moving away from him, but he doesn’t stop him when he figures out that Ranmaru is going for a towel. 

Ranmaru is gentle when cleaning Tokiya up, and Tokiya has to blink himself awake, worried that he might actually fall asleep. Ranmaru eyes Tokiya’s face and Tokiya wonders if that’s what Ranmaru was actually trying to do. 

Ranmaru lays down next to Tokiya when he’s done cleaning Tokiya. 

“I can’t fall asleep.” Tokiya sighs. “You both aren’t helping.”

“‘S been a while since you’ve bottomed, Toki. Makes sense that it took it outta you.” 

“No, wait- just give me a minute.” Tokiya actually can’t hold in his laugh, but he knew that Ranmaru was trying to end it by using his name. “Because I’m going to be really tired when we’re done.”

“What the fuck ‘r you plannin’ to do?”

“Trust me.”

“That’s not an answer.” Ren muses. 

“It will be fine.”

“That’s not comfortin’.”

“Give me five minutes.” Tokiya mumbles, letting his eyes close again. 

He actually does manage to get up in five minutes (give or take). He groans as he sits up, and while Ren and Ranmaru sit up with him, Ranmaru is raising an eyebrow. 

Tokiya climbs over Ranmaru to stand up. “Stay on the bed.” Tokiya stretches when he stands, finally getting around to taking the toy out of himself and to grab the lube. Tokiya grabs two condoms. “Alright. I want you both to get as close to each other as you can- facing each other. I want you to try to press your hips together.”

It takes some adjustment, but they get there. Ren’s thighs rest on Ranmaru’s, on top of his legs, but they’re close enough that there’s only a bit of space between their chests and their dicks are pressed together. 

“Wait- what’re you plannin’?” Ranmaru narrows his eyes at Tokiya. 

“Trust me.” Tokiya begins to work on getting the condoms on both of them. 

“Toki… I think that toy was a stretch.” Ren’s voice is cautious. Tokiya’s expression softens as he presses a kiss to the corner of Ren’s jaw.

“I know what I’m doing.” Tokiya promises. “I appreciate your concern, but it’s going to be fine.”

“Will you stop sayin’ that?”

“I wouldn’t have to keep repeating myself if you’d listen to me.” Tokiya pours a very generous amount of lube onto his hand before wrapping his hand around both of their dicks. 

“If you’re really gonna insist on doin’ this you’re gonna need a helluva lot more lube ‘n that.” Ranmaru grunts. 

“I’m getting there.” Tokiya promises. 

He does use a large portion of this bottle, and he does stick his fingers back into himself, both trying to add a bit more lube and to prepare himself just a bit more before he climbs himself in between Ren and Ranmaru. 

He’s very, very slow in lowering himself down on both of their dicks.

They’re both very, very still and Tokiya is appreciative. It’s going to be easier for Tokiya to move himself- but not yet because it’s a lot. 

Tokiya lets his head fall onto Ranmaru’s shoulder. His back was to Ren. 

He actually wanted to face Ren, but Ranmaru had flipped him before he had helped support Tokiya. It wasn’t that Ren wasn’t good at reading Tokiya- but Ranmaru was still just a bit better at seeing through Tokiya when he closed off his expression. And, of course, Ren’s experience had made him a bit nervous when he was in his sub headspace. Tokiya may treat him better than he’s been treated before, but it’s harder for him to break his sub persona than it is for Ranmaru to do so. 

Ranmaru’s hand lifts, cradling the back of Tokiya’s head to his shoulder. 

“You need ‘t get off?”

“Not yet.” Tokiya breaths out. “I’m just adjusting.”

“You’re not all the way down.” Ranmaru warns. “This is probably too much.”

“I want to try it.” Tokiya insists. 

“Why?” Ranmaru sighs. “Doubt I’d be able ‘t do this ‘n it _asn’t_ been over a year since I’ve been fucked.”

“It’s been too long.” Tokiya mumbles. “Since I’ve taken it. But I didn’t want to choose. I thought just taking you both at the same time was the best solution.”

“I wouldn’t have been offended.” Ren’s voice is soft, but not in the way that it is when he’s in his sub mindset. He presses a kiss to the back of Tokiya’s shoulder. “And I’m sure that Ran wouldn’t have been either, baby. This isn’t an easy thing, especially if you haven’t been training yourself for it for much longer than an hour.”

“It’s okay.” Tokiya murmurs. “I’ll take it slowly.”

Ranmaru sighs. “If it hurts I want you ‘t stop. ‘N next time just tell us that you wanna bottom. Y’don’t need some big elaborate setup for it.”

Ren hums in agreement. “Besides. I think you’re very hot, but it’s a lot more fun to touch you. No matter how hot it is watching you touch yourself.”

Tokiya gives a bit of a weak laugh at that. 

“By the way.” Ranmaru’s voice drops, “After this, whether y’can really go through with it all ‘r not- you’re on bedrest for _at least_ the rest ‘a today. Maybe even tomorrow, too.”

Tokiya gives a dramatic sigh but it’s silent as he stays still. Finally, he sits up. Ranmaru’s hands both move to his waist. Tokiya thinks that Ranmaru might be considering stopping him, but for now he’s only supporting him. 

“‘M sure y’can tell already-” Ranmaru’s voice is serious. His grip is momentarily stopping Tokiya to get him to listen. “This is real fuckin’ new so we’re not playin’ around with domsub right now. ‘Cause I’m not gonna let you hurt yourself whether you tell me ‘t let you ‘r not.”

Tokiya sighs. “I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t think I could handle it, Ran.”

“‘Ave you ever done anythin’ like this before?” Tokiya’s silence is his answer and Ranmaru squeezes his waist. “‘N that’s my point. It was Ren’s, too- if you really wanted to do this we should’a be preparing for a lot longer. All y’did was prep yourself ‘n put in a big toy, Toki, that’s not _real_ prep for somethin’ like this. Fuck- heaven forbid we let ya do it all yourself. It’s times like this that make me glad you decided ya wanted ‘t be a _dom_. I don’t even wanna think of how you’d handle bein’ a sub.”

Tokiya sighs but he cradles Ranmaru’s face. He feels Ren’s hands join Ranmaru’s on his waist, though Ren’s voice is softer than Ranmaru’s. “Ran’s right. You always treat us well, baby. In times like this, we just wish you’d give yourself the same consideration. ...I hate to bring this up, Toki, but the only difference between what you were trying to do and what I used to do, as a sub, is that you were trying to do it yourself.”

Tokiya winces at that. “It wasn’t my intention. To remind you of that, Ren.”

Tokiya can’t see the way Ren’s eyebrows pull in, and how his face almost falls- but he can see how Ranmaru’s eyes narrow into a glare. “That wasn’t his point, Tokiya.”

“It wasn’t.” Tokiya can hear Ren’s frown in his voice. “Think of _yourself_ Toki. _Listen to yourself_. To your body, especially, baby doll. Look at how your legs are shaking.”

“I haven’t even tried yet.” Tokiya’s voice is a bit weak. 

“We’re bigger than that toy, Toki, ‘n you looked like y’were struggling ‘t take that, too.”

“It wasn’t supposed to turn out like this.” Tokiya hangs his head. “I wasn’t trying to get a lecture. I _did_ want this.”

“I believe that. And I don’t think that either of us are telling you that this is never going to work.” Ren’s hand runs over Tokiya’s side. “I have a bit more to say about this, but let’s get you up first, alright? If you fall right now you could hurt yourself.” 

Ranmaru grunts, spurred into action by Ren’s words. They let him pull himself off of them at his own pace, but they’re mostly holding him up- especially when he’s _off_ because then they’re nearly lifting him. The only times their hands leave him are when they get him settled on the bed and it’s only long enough to get themselves off of each other so that they can lay next to Tokiya, keeping Tokiya in the middle. 

This is when Ren continues. 

“If this is really what you want to do, we can start actually preparing you for it. But this wasn’t a good way to get yourself back into bottoming, Toki.”

“If yer really intent on still sleepin’ with us tonight, _one_ ‘a us will. Nothin’ kinky-” Ranmaru warns. “We’re keepin’ ya on your back. But whether we go any further tonight ‘r not you’re still takin’ at least the next day off, babe.”

“I don’t want to choose.” Tokiya admits weakly. “It feels like I’m showing favoritism.” 

Ranmaru rolls his eyes. “You’re overthinkin’ this. Whoever doesn’t fuck you tonight ‘ll just fuck you next time.” Tokiya buries his face in Ranmaru’s chest, and Ren curls to follow, keeping himself over Tokiya. 

“Ran- why don’t you take tonight?” Ren’s voice is gentle. “And he’s right.” Ren presses a kiss to Tokiya’s back. “Besides- I may not be topping you tonight, but that doesn’t mean I have to be hands off.”

“But let’s take a second, yeah?” Ranmaru murmurs. “I wanna keep you like this for a minute.”

Held between Ranmaru and Tokiya, this time, Tokiya can’t stay awake. 

Ranmaru wasn’t lying, either, when he said that Tokiya was taking the next day off (at least). Ranmaru _does_ still sleep with him, later that night, but true to Ranmaru’s word, Tokiya had done very little of the work. He had lied with his shoulders in Ren’s lap, his head on Ren’s stomach and Ranmaru hovering over him. Ranmaru actually goes a bit softer than he had the first time they had slept together, even. 

They only let him get out of bed for food or the bathroom- not even letting him get his own water. And while Tokiya wouldn’t admit it, his entire lower half had been very sore since he had tried to ride both of them. He _hadn’t_ hurt himself, luckily, but it was something that Tokiya couldn’t ignore. 

However, what they had said had weighed heavily on him. He didn’t necessarily feel like he didn’t take care of himself… right?

Or at least, he hadn’t. But the problem that had showed itself was that the more he realizes how differently he treats himself compared to them, the worse he starts to treat himself. It wasn’t something he had _meant_ to do, but perhaps in a piss-poor attempt to convince himself that he was wrong, he had actually started going harder on himself. He was working more- he didn’t even go out to try to help Ren or Ranmaru with cleaning, choosing to just stay in front of his computer. He wasn’t eating meals, or going to bed with them. 

He was abusing his dom position to keep them from being able to question him about where he’s been spending all this extra time, when he was eating and why he wouldn’t sleep with them. Ranmaru had started trying to stay up, to try to see when Tokiya would get into bed, but Tokiya had set his foot down on that. 

Tokiya was tired and miserable when his next streaming day finally came around. 

Neither of them were prepared for this stream. Ren didn’t have a set outfit. Ranmaru wasn’t on any piece of equipment, nor was he bound in any way. Tokiya turns on the camera and then sits behind it. 

“Today you’ll be taking care of each other.” Tokiya instructs. “All you need to do is to listen to what I tell you both to do.”

Tokiya normally liked to be hands on, but he wasn’t hard and he was so exhausted that he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to get hard. He wasn’t feeling anything sexual right now- but he had a set streaming schedule.

“Baby- why don’t you go ahead and fuck my kitten tonight? Give the stream a show.”

Ren is surprised, but he holds it back. Ranmaru, however, doesn’t quite manage to curb his glare- though when Ren (a bit hesitantly), leads Ranmaru towards the leather couch in the middle of the room, Ranmaru does go. 

Ren gets Ranmaru on his hands and knees before he goes to get the lube. Normally, Ranmaru would already be prepped- but Tokiya hadn’t done that tonight. Ren doesn’t take the prep as slowly as Ranmaru sometimes does, but he makes sure that Ranmaru is ready- and in more ways than just able to take Ren. Ren had grabbed a condom with the lube bottle, but he glances at Tokiya before he moves forward any further. 

“Go ahead, baby.”

Ren starts slowly, stilling to give Ranmaru a break before he starts moving any further. 

Ren hadn’t ever fucked Ranmaru on camera. 

Tokiya doesn’t like the hard look Ranmaru keeps sending him. He wants to threaten Ranmaru with a blindfold, but that would require him to go on stream and he was in jeans and a t-shirt. It was absolutely not his usual stream apparel, especially with how loose-fitting his clothes were. 

“Not… fuck… not even gonna get inta this _daddy_?” Ranmaru’s glare is still fixed on Tokiya, even as he pants through Ren’s ministrations. 

“Baby, stop.” Tokiya’s voice is a bit less stern than it usually is during punishments. Ren stills. “If that’s how you want to do it kitten, then I’m fine giving you a punishment.”

“Yeah? You gonna get in on it, though?”

“Baby, go get a gag.”

Ren glances at Tokiya, his expression flickering with uncertainty. Ren wouldn’t leave his sub space while on camera, but Tokiya thinks he can see sub Ren and his boyfriend Ren both taking over Ren’s thoughts. Ren does pull out of Ranmaru to go get a gag. “Which one, daddy?”

“One of the ball gags.” 

This punishment may have been a bit unfair. Ranmaru was speaking up, sure, but Tokiya wasn’t going to give him a fitting punishment for such a small discretion- because the gag wasn’t where it was stopping.

“Put it on him, baby.”

If looks could kill, Tokiya would be dead, but when Ren goes up to Ranmaru, Ranmaru opens his mouth. Ren is gentle when he puts it in Ranmaru’s mouth, and he’s even more careful when clipping it at the back of Ranmaru’s head. 

“I want you to eat him out, baby.” Tokiya sets his head on a balled fist. “Don’t stop until he begs.”

There’s still some hesitation, but Ren does move back onto the couch. Tokiya can see Ranmaru’s hands clench against the couch, especially when Ren kneels behind him. 

Tokiya had seen Ren eat out Ranmaru before- Ren had a talent with his tongue, and it shows through today, too. Ranmaru’s glare is no longer there because his eyes are squeezed shut. 

Ren goes for what may be around ten minutes before Ranmaru starts making noises into the gag that sound enough like whimpers for Ren to pull back. Tokiya can tell from Ren’s expression that he almost hopes that Tokiya counts it as begging. 

Ranmaru had actually already cum already. 

“As _your_ reward, baby, I want you to ride him.”

Ranmaru’s eyes haven’t opened. 

Tokiya’s put Ranmaru through worse. Ranmaru has a safety symbol he’s yet to pull. 

Ren helps Ranmaru onto his back. 

“...Will you help prep me, daddy?” 

Tokiya wants to tell him to have Ran do it, but it’s so hard to deny Ren when he has his puppy dog eyes on, so Tokiya sighs. “Alright, baby. Bring me the bottle. But we’re doing it off camera.”

Tokiya can tell that Ren is worried about Tokiya’s last sentence, and the chat isn’t very happy about it, either, but Ren still listens. 

“Bend over my lap.”

Ren does, but it’s very shortly into Tokiya starting to prep Ren when Ren’s squirming seems to become more focused- Ren can tell that Tokiya isn’t hard, and Tokiya isn’t getting hard, even as he preps Ren. 

Tokiya still takes the time to prep Ren correctly without rushing through it. When Ren gets up, he brushes his hand across Tokiya’s dick over his jeans, his eyebrows furrowed and his voice soft. It was likely hard to even catch what he says on the microphone. “Can I do something to help you, daddy?”

Tokiya doesn’t expect the question to hit him as hard as he does, and perhaps it’s the exhaustion and lack of energy from both sleep and food that gets tears in his eyes, but he finds that it’s increasingly hard to keep in his tears. He turns his head and tries to set his jaw, his clean hand gripping the arm of the chair but he can’t actually bring himself to speak. 

Tokiya isn’t facing Ranmaru to see him pull his signal, but he hears Ren speak, his voice so gentle and careful, “Purple.”

Tokiya gives a short nod, standing up to turn off the stream. Ranmaru takes his gag off himself, but Ren is pressed against him. 

“We should get you calmed down.” Ren says. His voice still has the same soft lilt it’s now had for some time, but it feels different. It’s not the soft tone brought on by Ren’s sub persona, but rather the tone brought on by Ren’s worry about Tokiya. “It’s time for a shower soon. Do you want to wash my hair, baby?”

It seems like an almost silly request, but all three men knew that the act of washing and brushing Ren’s hair was something Tokiya _really_ enjoyed. But Tokiya shakes his head no. “You can do it yourself tonight. Or you can get Ran to help.”

That alone solidifies it further to both men that somethings wrong. Ranmaru had already been heading over, but now is the time that he stops in front of Tokiya to tilt up his head. “What’s goin’ on, Toki? What’s wrong?”

Tokiya swallows hard. His initial reaction is to try to get them off of him. Clearly it’s exhaustion… maybe he should go take a nap? 

But it would make Tokiya sad to push them off now. He’s reminded of what he’s been thinking about a lot the past few days- how he treats himself, especially compared to how he treats them. And not just sexually, either. 

He doesn’t deserve help or comfort any less than them, he reminds himself. It’s not an easy reminder, but he manages it when he sees the worry in Ranmaru’s expression. 

“I’m exhausted.” Tokiya mumbles. “It’s hard to stand.”

Tokiya knew that they’d take his admittance seriously- but he hadn’t expected Ranmaru to _lift_ him. 

“Think we’ve gotta change some things, babe.” Ranmaru sighs. He’s careful to keep his voice from being scolding- which is nice, Tokiya thinks, especially considering the fact that he had just given Ranmaru an (admittedly) unjust punishment. But Tokiya’s being honest and Ranmaru doesn’t want to _punish_ that. “Think you need ‘t start keepin’ with _our_ schedule. Sleepin’ ‘n eatin’ when we do. ‘Cause you made those rules ‘t keep us healthy, yeah? Honestly, think we should’a made you follow ‘em way earlier.”

“I’m sorry we let this go on for as long as it did.” Ren’s eyebrows furrow. “But Ran’s right. It won’t happen again.” Ren lifts a hand to pet through Tokiya’s hair. “Do you want to eat or sleep first, Toki?”

“I…” Tokiya curls in just a bit more, pressing himself further into Ranmaru’s chest while trying not to pull away from Ren. “Would… would you both lay down with me until I fall asleep?”

“‘Course we will.” Ranmaru’s squeeze is very gentle. Ren only pulls away from Tokiya to get the bedroom door open. “We shouldn’t get into this situation again- but fuckin’ heaven forbid we do, I hope you act like this more. Hell, I hope you just start bein’ more open with us in general. You don’t ‘ave ‘t be perfect, Toki. ‘N you might be our dom, but that doesn’t mean you’ve _always_ gotta be our dom. Y’obviously like it when we turn the tables. Let us, alright? Let’s start balancin’ it out more. Make sure you’re gettin’ the attention ‘n care you deserve, too.”

Tokiya can’t quite hold back his tears this time. His voice breaks when he speaks. “Thank you, Ran.”

Ranmaru sets Tokiya down on the bed, starting to strip him. Ren is over quickly to help. “No need ‘t thank me for the truth.” Ranmaru’s sigh is light hearted. 

When they have Tokiya undressed, they get him under the blankets and in the middle of the bed. 

“Maybe we should do this more, too.” Ren muses. “When we sleep, maybe we should have _you_ in the middle, baby.”

“I…” Tokiya buries his head in Ren’s chest. Ranmaru is pressed to his back. “I wouldn’t mind.”

Ranmaru chuckles, pressing a kiss to the back of Tokiya’s neck. “Good. Now why don’t y’try to get some sleep, yeah?”

“When you wake up, I’ll make you some food, and if you’re feeling up to it we’ll hop in the shower.”

Tokiya’s smile is a bit small- though his tears are now mostly stopped, but his expression is genuine. “That sounds perfect.”


End file.
